supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sephlohn
Sephlohn is one of Mephistopheles' subordinates, and the most loyal to him, left with the task to look after his nephalem daughter, Athena Bonneville. He is a black-eyed demon that is currently in possession of Tristan Spring's body. He is the first and so far only demon to become an ally to Athena. History Early Life Sephlohn was a young boy alive during the time of the Middle Ages, living his mortal life away from any connection to the demons. However, his mother was his complete opposite, practicing witchcraft under the supervision of Hecate, a demon of crossroads and witchcraft. He claimed to have seen her do everything in action, but was far from being dragged into the darkness. His mother soon died due to sickness, with his younger sister falling sick soon after, for which there was no cure just yet. Desperate for his sister to keep living, he calls onto Hecate and engages with a deal with her: his soul in exchange of his sister's healing and assurance that she would continue to live. Hecate gave him ten years until the reaping of his soul. As a demon, he was an underling, barely rising in the ladder of hierarchy, and was often treated miserably. One time, as he was being tortured, Mephistopheles, the ruler of Caina (Hell's Eighth Layer) and the second fallen angel, took him off the rack out of kindness, to which he claimed he had never imagined to happen. After this, he swore his loyalty to Mephistopheles alone, and vowed to follow his every order. Mephistopheles was the one responsible for giving him the name Sephlohn. Pre-series Prior to the beginning of the series, Sephlohn was given the task to look after the little nephalem as she grew, fulfilling this assignment in the shadows and eventually stepping into the light as her classmate. Supernatural: Beyond Boundaries Appearance Like many demons, Sephlohn assumes the appearance of a black smoke when travelling in Earth, and later possesses the body of Tristan Spring as his vessel, which he uses to pose as an aviation student to keep an eye on Athena. His vessel has messy blonde hair and originally brown eyes. Sephlohn dresses often in long sleeved shirts and tie, at times dropping the tie on occasion. Personality Sephlohn is surprisingly kind for a demon, which arouse Dean, Sam and Athena's distrust amd suspicions. Though he claims to not care about the brothers' view of him, he eventually begins trying to prove himself to them for the sake of his assignment. He is not much of a speaker, and instead is a man of action. He is a very loyal man, proven enough by his loyalty to Pheles, where he refused to take any order from Lilith herself. He even continues to serve him after his betrayal of Hell through the birth of a nephalem. He also sees himself as an older brother and guardian to Athena, whom he later forms a bond with. Powers and Abilities Sephlohn is a skilled scythe wielder, trained by Pheles himself. Though his status as a black-eyed demon leads him to refuse in engaging in battles against his kind, he had displayed this proficiency while defending a clueless Athena from her assailants in the last, which led him to be dubbed as a traitor. His scythe manifests from black smoke, but using this on Earth requires a great deal of strength and power. Weaknesses Relationships Pheles Seph looks up at Pheles like a father, forever indebted to him after he saved him from endless torture. His loyalty never falters, and he obediently follows his orders, even if it means breaking the rules set by Lucifer, Lilith, Azazel or any higher-ranked demons. Athena Bonneville The two of them closely resemble siblings, though Dean stated that if he didn't know that he is a demon, he surely would assume something else. Sephlohn looks after Athena, as a task at first but later of his own free will, and later tells him about her father. Gallery Trivia *Thomas Sangster was originally meant to play Mephisto, the brother/doll of Pheles (Evanna Lynch). Category:Fanon Characters Category:SPN: BB Category:Yuka Ichinose Category:Male Category:Demons Category:Low-tier Demons